1. Field of the Invention
Many modern highways are extremely busy but pass through relatively remote areas so that a motorist on the highway having difficulty with his automobile may have to travel a great distance to find help. Generally, the motorist walking along the highway is in great danger from the traffic, other motorists who might pick him or her up, the weather (if severe), etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some prior art emergency call boxes have been provided and these generally fall into two classes. The first class is the box which is hard-wired into the desired position and cannot be moved, which class generally includes actual telephones, and the second class includes boxes simply having buttons therein, which buttons are to be depressed for certain types of emergencies, for example, fire, police, tow truck, etc. The former type of boxes are unsatisfactory because they are not portable and the positions of the boxes cannot be altered as conditions on the highways vary. The latter type of box is highly unsatisfactory because the motorist depressing a button in the box has no indication whether the box is working until help arrives at some subsequent time. With no indication as to whether the box is operating properly, a motorist could stand for hours waiting for help that had not been summoned.